Seize Him!
by Wolly-Dream
Summary: America accidentally sent himself back in time to the days of pirates and sword fights. Desperate to get back to the present but stuck on an unruly pirate ship, America is held hostage by an infamous pirate: Captain Arthur Kirkland. It won't take long for America to realize who's in charge on this ship... (UKUS; Cover photo by my friend, Bitter-Artist, or Git-Arts.)
1. It's Not America's Fault!

**Welcome! cx This story is based on a wonderful comic and an RP between a friend (FireCosplay on DeviantART) and I. Delete the spaces in the link below for the original comic. This fanfiction won't be following the comic past the beginning. I hope you enjoy!**

 **mcwolly-sketch. tumblr /post/140372006807/americanhero87-holy-shit-iggy-this-is-the**

* * *

Laying on the couch eating a bag of white cheddar popcorn was not what America had planned on doing this Saturday afternoon but it had to do. He had originally planned on watching _Hotel for Dogs_ with Arthur but he made the mistake of showing up uninvited with no warning whatsoever. England was less than pleased. He had already scheduled time that day for working on spells and he _wasn't_ going to let America force him to change his schedule again. Alfred was just going to have to sit and wait on the couch until he was done.

Arthur was sitting on the floor with a large and tattered book sprawled out before him. It looked centuries old, Alfred noted. The letters had faded and some pages were so illegible that the spells once scribbled there were lost forever. Arthur had been heartbroken when he first noticed this. There were bottles and small plastic bags scattered on the floor around England. Some of the small bags usually meant for storing things like sandwiches were instead holding rare animal furs and scales. The bottles held an array of items including liquids of various kinds, a live newt, the horn of some poor animal, and even an eyeball that caused Alfred to shiver whenever he looked at it.

"Are you almost done studying yet? It's been two _hours_ and I'm running out of popcorn to eat! At least let me order a pizza or something. I'm not letting you off the hook with watching this movie if that's what you're waiting for." Alfred was down to the crumbs of the bag but give him some slack! The bag had only been half full when he started.

"Maybe if you had given me some bloody notice, you wouldn't have been in this situation. I'm trying to concentrate though and if you insist on making noise, at least do so in another room." Arthur wasn't having it today. He turned the page to a new spell he hadn't tried before. It was thankfully easy to read! Arthur scrutinized the objects surrounding him until he found a bag with leopard's fur and a bottle of red wine. He grabbed the two and poured them into a plastic bowl. It wasn't the most magical of scenes compared to the movies but that's because they were Alfred's movies and he never actually paid attention when Arthur conjured _real_ magic.

Alfred grumbled at Arthur's lack of care and got up, trying to maneuver around the strange items on the hardwood floor but failed as he tripped over a bottle of goat's milk. It spilled into the bowl and all over the ground. England had been in the middle of chanting the spell when America ruined the potion, though he was stricken with fear when he opened his eyes to yell at the blonde. There was a bright green light steadily swirling around Alfred, catching the American in its grasp and then in an instant America was gone.

Cursing at himself, Arthur frantically reached through the air to try to touch any part of Alfred but the man had completely vanished. Alfred must have changed the potion and cut Arthur off at the right moment for the spell to be transformed into another. The only thing Arthur could do was search the book he had for a counter spell to bring Alfred back from wherever he was! It would take a great amount of time to sift through such an enormous book. Arthur prayed that the American would survive whatever tortures he was possibly in while he tried to find a spell to bring him back.

* * *

The only thing Alfred could see was green. It was so bright that Alfred had to block his face with his arm to keep from being blinded. The vibrant green light lasted for a good twenty seconds which felt like a long time when just waiting for it to end. As the light finally died down, America dared to lift his head and look around himself for England. What he hadn't expected was the room he was just in to be replaced with a forested area.

The grass was overgrown, trees consumed the sunlight and caused very little to leak between the branches, and it was far too hot even in Alfred's t-shirt. This was strange. What spell had Arthur been practicing? America trudged through the trees and overgrowth. It took some time before he finally managed to escape the forest's confines and found himself on a beach. It reminded him a lot of the beach Marty and his friends washed up on in _Madagascar_ which, as far as Alfred knew, was a completely 100% accurate version of the real country. (He hadn't taken the time to visit or meet Madagascar in real life.)

Although the place seemed like a fine area to vacation in, the American's primary concern at the moment was getting home. He pulled out his cellphone to dial the private line he had with the White House but found that there was absolutely no signal. The time and location weren't even working! It still said he was in London when he obviously wasn't. Okay then, so no helicopter…well, the best course of action now was to find civilization and try to procure either a working phone or a signal.

He had just stepped foot on the actual sand of the beach when he heard two men talking from somewhere nearby.

"Oi! Who's that?"

"How would I bloody know if I'm confused as well?"

"Well excuse me, _lad_. I was just trying to find some answers! What rubbish is he even wearing on his legs?"

… _Is someone talking about my jeans?_

Alfred looked around, trying to find the owners of these voices that insulted his fashion sense but was at a loss when suddenly his arms were grabbed from behind. Alfred was picked off of his feet by two men who were both missing a tooth here and there. They wore strangely pirate-themed clothing which confused America to no end. The American struggled against them but their grips were strong as they dragged Alfred closer to the shore. The light must have sapped some of his strength as it transported him because usually these guys would have nothing on Alfred!

"Let go of me! I swear I will kick you both in the balls _so_ hard you'll forget you had any!" America yelled.

Alfred made sure that bringing him to shore was as difficult as possible. He tried to jab the two men with his elbow, kick them, and just flail about to get free. He wouldn't let himself, the great United States of America, be kidnapped!

…Well, he wouldn't have but one of the men put his hand over Alfred's mouth. Alfred couldn't breath and the guy didn't let up until America eventually fainted from lack of oxygen. So much for not getting kidnapped.

* * *

England frantically searched his spell book.

 _Goat's milk, leopard's fur, red wine. Goat's milk, leopard's fur, red wine. Aha!_

It had taken quite a bit of time to sift through such a humongous thing but finally on page 1,547 he found the three ingredients that were used in the spell. Arthur scanned the text, trying to find the words he chanted. The book listed every single spell using the three items. He had to read through an extra two pages but eventually he came across the words he spoke. It was a…a time travel spell? That required a huge amount of magical capability! He was astonished that he was already at that level of magic. Arthur hadn't studied time travel spells yet which meant it would only take that much longer to get Alfred back.

Arthur read down the page. What concerned him most in the text was that apparently when sent back in time, a day in the present could be more than just one day in the past. Alfred hadn't just been sent to the past though, but a different time line altogether! Time was split into different paths which were all the same until something broke the chain of events. When that happened, all of the other paths would accommodate that change except the path that was ahead of it. Kind of like if a person made a piece of art on a spinning wheel. Just one drop of paint and it scatters its affects across the entire paper. So the good news at least was that no matter what Alfred messed up, because Arthur knew he surely would do something, the timeline that Arthur and Alfred lived in wouldn't be affected since it was ahead of the one Alfred was sent to.

It was difficult to understand and wrap one's head around but England eventually understood what the book was saying. Alfred was stuck in the past unable to affect the present but would possibly be in the past for a long time. Just in the past hour, Alfred could have been in that time period for a whole day. It made Arthur worry. He needed to work on a counter spell as quickly as possible. There wasn't one written down underneath the time travel spell so Arthur would have to make it from scratch.

Great.

* * *

It was hot. So hot in fact that Alfred could feel sweat drip down his skin while he was still asleep. The sensation was what caused him to wake up. He wasn't sure how long he had been out but it was enough time for the two men to put Alfred in a small rowboat and row out to their main ship. Alfred was on his knees with his hands bound behind his back. The rope was tight and extremely well knotted, chaffing against his skin. Alfred couldn't budge his wrists at all! The sun beat down on the blonde's head since he was on the top deck of the ship. He wished he had known he was going to be traveling by sea today because he already felt a sunburn coming on. T-shirts with no sunscreen were not a good way to avoid skin damage.

It became apparent to the American that this wasn't a regular ship, but a pirate ship. There were men dressed in pirate gear working on the deck, sharpening swords, practicing combat, and one guy was trying to fish. Judging by his immense swearing, he probably hadn't caught anything yet. _So this was why those two men had been wearing pirate outfits earlier_ , Alfred thought. America hadn't even known that pirates still existed!

But that wasn't what was important right now! He carefully listened in on the conversations around him for information. Alfred needed to figure out a plan of attack but how could he when he didn't even know where he was? Some of the pirates in front of him were talking about the fruit from the mainland they were getting the pleasure of eating tonight. They apparently hadn't been able to eat fresh food in weeks. There were others conversing over a game of what looked like a past version of checkers. None of this was useful to Alfred, that is, until he heard something peculiar.

There were two crew members to the American's right talking about the latest news they'd gotten from England on their last stop. What was so weird wasn't the local gossip, but the name Alfred heard. The men had mentioned the country's ruler. Now pardon Alfred if his English history is a little bit rusty but…it definitely wasn't the present day's queen. It sounded more like the ruler from about 400 years ago! Was…was this some sort of prank? Had England finally gotten America back for when he told Arthur to wear a Mountie uniform and gave pictures of him wearing it to the other nations? No…this prank didn't live up to that one. England had been teased about those pictures for months. This had to be something else.

Alfred's head was still reeling from the information when a voice was raised near the front of the ship. It sounded desperate.

"I swear this boy was near that light! We wouldn't be wasting yer time with something meaningless, Captain!"

Hey, it was one of the guys from earlier! Alfred narrowed his eyes. Oh, he would definitely teach them a lesson later. His strength had come back to him but there was no point in breaking the rope if he had no plan. He would wait for the right moment to escape but for now, Alfred kept the rope tied around his wrists.

"Please, Captain! We didn't mean ta' get in yer way! We just-"

" _I have no time for foolishness,_ bastards. _Either get out of my sight or feel my bullets in your side."_ The voice was laced with venom.

Wait…that was…!

"E-ENGLAND!" America called out. He locked eyes with the man who shared the same features with the England back home. There was some sort of desperation in Alfred's voice since he still wasn't sure where he was and every single piece of information he had gotten so far just made him more confused.

The man, who must have been the Captain of the ship from what those two guys called him, slowly turned his head to look at Alfred. His country name…this boy had said it.

There was a clinking of boots leisurely walking down the wood floor but everything else was silent. Even the waves seemed to have hushed in his presence. The entire crew that was on deck had paused and were staring at the scene with wide eyes. Most felt fear for Alfred. The man stopped right in front of the American. He had an aura of power… of ultimate control and confidence. Like nothing could phase him or take him down. The Captain bent down until he was eye level with Alfred. Those eyebrows were unmistakable, along with those vibrant lime green eyes. This was England.

A smirk spread across Arthur's face as Alfred had contemplated him.

" _What do we have here~?"_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I haven't posted a Fanfiction in so long. I decided to make a new account because my old fanfictions were awful to me and I've changed so much since then. So here's my first fanfiction in years, woo! Hopefully you all enjoyed it! If this story is received positively then I'll write more. I'm not sure if anyone will enjoy this and there's no point in continuing if that's the case. This fanfiction should become rated M in future chapters, most likely next chapter actually. This fandom needs more seme Arthur, PLEASE.**


	2. Is It Hopeless?

Alfred mentally fought to keep his confidence as he felt the intense stares of Arthur and his shipmates. The mumbles of local knowledge from earlier still had him confused, and how Arthur was acting certainly added to that confusion.

It was as if this guy was England…but not? Like someone had made a copy of the tea-drinker and kept some parts of his personality but overall made him a completely different person! This version of Arthur was cool and in control. Also, he was apparently a pirate but that was beside the point.

Still, if this was the England he knew then how dare he forget about him! It's not like America had fought with and against him in NUMEROUS WARS OR ANYTHING. What about that specially engraved, Beatles limited edition tea kettle he had bought Arthur for his birthday last year, huh? _Did none of that matter anymore?!_

Needless to say, Alfred was starting to get pissed. He narrowed his eyes defiantly; the staring he was receiving now meant nothing to him.

"I'm Alfred Fucking Jones. And you?"

America's voice was purely defiant and it was obvious. The air became even more tense and some of the crew members whispered to each other. The pirate who had been fishing went back to his duties as he already knew the outcome of this. Everyone knew the outcome of defying the Captain.

Arthur continued to look at Alfred for a long moment but then chuckled menacingly.

"I'm the Captain of this ship, lad; Captain Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled with a hint of a smirk.

Alfred was crossing dangerous waters, all puns intended. Though America knew many things like how to make a good movie and valuable video game cheat codes, he was still lacking in knowledge on how to read a situation. Well, more like he just didn't choose to. If only he had chosen to then.

"That's great. Now that we've got our introductions down, I think it's time for you to untie your reluctant guest and let me off of this damn ship. Do you think you can manage that?"

Alfred's cocky smile was ripped away as a sharp sword pierced the wooden floorboards between his kneeling legs. It had been dangerously close to his body. The blonde swallowed in fear and looked back up at the man, now with a better understanding of his current situation.

The pirate leaned in close to America and said slowly with underlying danger "How do you know my country name?"

Alfred was beginning to realize that this was no game, no prank. He didn't know what it was but it was serious and this man was not the England he knew. With no knowledge of where he was or even what time period and no way to get back home, Alfred decided it was in his best interest to cooperate.

"I'm- uh…l-like you." Did his crew know what he was? Better safe to hint at it in case they didn't.

England studied him carefully. A country, huh? He'd never seen him before but judging from his size and his muscle, his land must've been very nice. He was still searching for this new world and to add another piece of land to his expedition just meant more glory. This man – Alfred – would do nicely~

"What's your country?" Arthur asked with little room to argue his authority.

"A-America…"

"Never heard of it. Where's this country you speak of, boy?"

"It's- um…kind of Southwest. Have you ever heard of the new world?" He figured they would know of the term in this time period and thus, the location. Alfred's GPS on his phone wasn't working after all.

The Captain's eyes widened. He looked at Alfred with almost disbelief but then smirked. "Heh. How lucky am I?"

"A-Ahaha…What?"

"Men, it looks like we've found ourselves a new prisoner! Our next stop is the New World!" Arthur's voice successfully rallied his crew. The men cheered and began to set up the ship to prepare to set sail. The crew members looked excited, as if this was the best news they had heard in their lives.

Alfred was flabbergasted. "What?! There's no way! I won't let you do this!" He angrily snapped the rope that had been restraining his arms behind his back. Arthur was surprised, not having expected this new land to be so strong, but the pirate captain was quick and rehearsed.

England grabbed the small length of chain he kept looped at his side and swiveled Alfred around as the American tried to swing at him. Taken off guard, Alfred's wrists were again bound with the metal restraints. America thought nothing of it as his strength could easily snap metal in half but as he tried…they didn't break. _What the hell?!_

Arthur smirked as his captive kept tugging at the chains. "That metal has been strengthened with my magic to the point of being unbreakable by even the strongest of empires. You won't be getting out of that so easily, lad." He picked up his cutlass and placed it back in its scabbard.

This had to be a nightmare! The chains really weren't budging at all and there were no cards left for Alfred to play. The American bolted to the side of the ship, desperately trying to find some way to escape, but almost instantly he felt hands grab him and drag him back towards Arthur.

"Take him to the brig and lock him up there. He needs to get used to his new home after all." The Captain had turned around and wasn't even paying attention to his prisoner anymore. He was instead walking off to inspect his crew's work.

"UNHAND ME! GET BACK HERE, YOU F-" America was cut off as one of the men tied a cloth around his head to keep him quiet.

"If ye were smart ye'd know to shut yer mouth, boy." The man said.

Even with his hands tied in chains, Alfred still struggled and kicked as he was dragged below deck to the brig. The men were given a good fight to keep him from getting loose. Finally, they got to the cells and opened up the first one they came across. Alfred was shoved inside, landing on his stomach. As soon as he was in, the men shut the large cell door and locked it.

"Mmm! Mmmm!" America was understandably furious. He shook and writhed, trying with all his might to break the restraints.

The man who had gagged him untied the cloth through the bars, though still cautious of the American trying to escape. Alfred breathed in as his mouth was freed.

"Let me go! I'm not a prisoner! I swear I will kick you so hard if you don't undo these chains!" He was not going down without a fight.

The men just laughed as they weren't even close enough to the cell bars for Alfred to hurt them and the bars were too close together for his leg to get through them in the first place. The pirates went back up to the deck, bringing the keys with them to hand to their Captain.

It was hopeless. Alfred was stuck here.

* * *

Hours had gone by. The only view of the outside world Alfred had was a small, circular window across the room. Dusk had rolled in by now from what it looked like. America felt less hope as the time went on. He was stuck in this time period with no way home, no one he actually knew since this England was a dick, and he was trapped in a prison cell with magical chains that wouldn't break.

Even if Alfred explained to Arthur the situation, the man would probably just be gleeful at the prospect of being able to use Alfred's knowledge of the future and continue to keep him locked up here…yeah, it was probably better not to let him know about that.

This past version of England seemed to know magic so maybe he had something that could help Alfred get back home? The probability was slim but it was something. It was the only thing keeping Alfred from falling into despair at this point.

Would his citizens be okay without him?

…Would America still exist…without America?

The realization of how serious his current situation really was caused Alfred to finally break. His head fell, hair shielding his eyes and teeth barred, as he let a few tears slip past his defenses. He had let everyone down. All of his citizens, all of his friends…for all he knew, they could be disappearing at this very moment. What did he know about time travel anyways?

It was quiet except for the small sounds of Alfred's crying when a green light began to form in front of him. America blinked back the rest of his tears and had to shield his eyes the best he could. The green light was the same shade of green as the light that had transported him earlier.

A circle formed from the light in front of Alfred and suddenly he could see Arthur, present day Arthur, looking back at him with worry.

"America? Can you hear me?" He sounded distraught and desperate.

"A-Arthur, you…oh my gosh, you're here! I'm saved! My people are saved!" Alfred cried out with relief and joy. He was about to get up and jump into the portal when the other stopped him.

"Wait, you're not saved yet. I wish you could get through here but this isn't a portal. This is just a line of communication through time. It can't stay open for long and it takes a while to remake the connection so we can't waste much time. I need to know how long you've been in the past, America!"

"I-I don't know. My phone doesn't work and there's no clocks anywhere. It was daytime when I got here and now it's night time but that's the best I've got. I'd say I've been here for a while though." This was not a time for Alfred to mess around. Even he knew how much was at stake.

"Okay, I was hoping that wasn't the case. It's only been an hour in the present. I'm currently working on a counter spell to bring you back here."

"Wait, so what happened?"

England explained what the magic had done, how America had accidentally traveled through time, the basics of time lines, and how time went by faster where America was.

"Wait, so it's only been an hour for you there?" Alfred was trying to process it all.

"Yes, so that means that it will take much longer for me to create a counter spell than I thought. It might only take me a day in the present, but for you a week could pass for all I know. Bloody hell!" Arthur cursed in anger at himself.

"It's okay, it's okay. I just need to get straight what's going on. It sounds like you just need to teach yourself some stuff to make the spell but there's no other complications. If something does come up, it's possible for you to make another communication line to tell me so I'm not completely out of touch with the present thankfully. That's good, see? Don't be hard on yourself! I was the one who had tripped anyways!" Alfred didn't want him to feel bad about this.

"Okay…I'll try to push away the guilt for now. But I need to know you're alright. Where are you? What time period?"

"Ummm…I'm not sure the period but I'm currently imprisoned on a pirate ship by you of all people. By the way, you are a _major_ dick as a pirate, you know that?"

"Bollocks! I didn't realize you were that far back. Be careful, Alfred. I wasn't the same back then and I was not afraid to use any means necessary to get my way. You're going to be in a lot of danger if you mess up so _please_ …please don't." England's worry was genuine. America could tell.

Alfred sighed, trying to calm himself. Things didn't seem as hopeless now at least. He had a way home and his people were still safe.

"…So my actions won't affect the present, right?"

"No, but whatever you do _will_ affect the other timelines following ours so still be careful, okay? Has anything major happened?"

"Um…well, I think you might be using me to get to the new world." Alfred smiled sheepishly. Arthur held his head in his hands. It was all he could do.

"Just be careful, alright? I wish I could talk to you more but the connection is closing. Remember that I'm still working to get you back so you're going to be okay. Please for the love of all humanity, stay away from trouble and just follow past me's orders!"

"Okay, I promise. And Arthur?"

"Yes?" England's voice was still full of worry.

"…Thank you for keeping me alive." Alfred smiled. The connection closed before Arthur could respond but Alfred saw him smile back as he disappeared.

A sigh left the anxious American. Alfred curled up on the dirty, cold floor and closed his eyes to try to forget everything that was happening. His stomach growled in hunger but he doubted he would be getting food tonight. They would probably starve him to weaken his body if his own movies were anything to go by.

The ship suddenly began to move. America felt the waves rock the ship as the view of land through the porthole slowly got smaller and farther away. With the ship leaving the port, it seemed like Alfred was going to be stuck on this boat for his entire 'vacation'. He had never enjoyed cruises, especially ones that involved kidnapping.

Alfred breathed in and out with the motion of the waves. He would get through this. Arthur was going to save him. There was still hope and a lot of it.

Alfred's eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to a peaceful sleep to the sound of the ocean.

* * *

 **Thank you guys so much for enjoying the first chapter and I'm really sorry for how long it took me to get out the next one! Work, college, family, anxiety, etc. kept getting in the way. The good news though is that the next chapter should hopefully include smut and change this to an M rating. I'll definitely try to get the third chapter done sooner than it took for this one! I also can't thank you all enough for the views, favorites, follows, and especially the reviews. I extremely appreciate every single one. They help keep me going and honestly, the reason why I was able to get this chapter done was because of some recent reviews I got that motivated me. I'm so glad you all enjoyed the first chapter and I hope this one is good too. Thank you so much everyone!**

 **Also, if anyone has any good UkUs fanfictions, I'd love to read them. SEME ARTHUR, WOO!**


	3. Persuasion

**If this gets taken down for any reason, you can find the whole story on AO3 under the name Mcwollybob.**

 **This website has been having serious problems for the past three weeks and hasn't been showing fanfictions as updated, emailing followers, or putting updated fanfictions at the top of searches. So this is my third try at uploading this chapter. No replies to emails asking for technical support have been given so fanfiction writers have been trying to figure this out on their own. This is why this chapter is being reuploaded _again_. Thank you for understanding. It's pretty obvious how frustrating the situation has been for everyone.** **  
**

* * *

Well, it looked like he was right about starving after all. It was day three and still no food nor water. No one had even come down to the brig to see him. He'd been locked away in this cage for days with the only view of the outside being the small porthole across the room. It didn't help that all that could be seen was ocean. Waves upon waves for miles were beginning to make Alfred's mind bleak. Each day, the hope that had filled him was steadily declining and he was going to hit a breaking point if he didn't see another human face soon.

"Good morning, _darling_." A voice emanating amusement appeared from the staircase.

Okay, by 'human face' he meant any person on Earth _except_ him, dammit.

The pirate captain walked down the stairs to the brig with a confident, slow stride, the sound of his boots clacking on the hardwood floor with every step echoed throughout the prison that was Alfred's new home. He had a smirk on his face that America started to theorize was permanently tattooed there. Like, seriously, was that his resting face or did he really just ooze that much self-confidence? It annoyed America every time he saw the smug grin.

"Hey, bastard!" Alfred greeted the pirate with a false smile. "How's the journey going so far? I didn't think you'd come down to see lil' ol' me. Did you get lost?" He made sure to let his real feelings shine through the sarcasm.

"Oh, poppet. How could I not come see my favorite prisoner? I've really taken a liking to you after all, love. And I'm sure you're happy to see me at that." Arthur's hand reached through the bars and grabbed Alfred by the chin, squishing his face. His smirk never left.

The American grimaced and tried to pull his head away from the man, but Arthur was too strong. The powerful grip of just one of England's hands was difficult to fight. America had forgotten this island nation was an empire during his pirate days, though it never would have occurred to him that they would carry the same strength! It was possible that the pirate was even stronger! Alfred should have colonized Canada when he had the chance.

Alfred's fixated eyes watched with caution as Arthur unlocked the cell, placing the ring of keys back in one of the many pockets on the inside of his coat. He decided against the impulse to move away from the pirate. "What do you want?"

"You're so commanding for a lad who's completely helpless without his strength. It's like you've forgotten whose ship you're on." Arthur chuckled, clearly enjoying being the one in control.

"Yeah, well no magic or restraints can make me obey you. Do you think you're scary or something?" Alfred laughed at just the thought. "You can keep me locked up here, starve me all you want, but I'll never give what you seek from me. You're just wasting your time. I can withstand anything you use against me and soon will vanish without you even knowing how I escaped. Just watch me kick your ass right in front of your crew. Then who'll be the one smiling?"

Alfred gave a smirk of his own at his comeback but was surprised when he saw the pirate unfazed and trying to keep from laughing at the boy's ignorant confidence.

"I'm sure you'll be rethinking your position after the tenth death. That is, if you even last that long."

"…What?"

Arthur leaned against the cell bars and looked down at his captured possession. "Have you not died before, lad? I'm sure you already know about your regenerative health. You must have scuffed a knee or cut yourself at some point, and with that knowledge you must have already inferred that you're immortal. Or rather, that you can die but not more than temporarily."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Arthur looked to be realizing that he wasn't dealing with the brightest. "Did you think I wouldn't kill you to get what I want? It's the perfect persuasion for someone who's only human on the outside. I can stab you right through the heart-" The pirate captain had an amused glint in his eyes as he imagined it, reaching out to even trace over where the organ resided in Alfred's chest, "-and watch as you bleed out, finding death in mere minutes, just to cough up blood once again as your heart heals itself and you come back to life. The unbearable pain you would feel works wonders when used to persuade. If you think I wouldn't kill you more than once, then I have to say-" Arthur suddenly stood over Alfred and gripped his neck painfully, forcing Alfred's body up from where he sat. The American suffocated and desperately gasped for air. The thought raced into Alfred's mind that he could be killed right now, at this very moment.

"You're dead wrong."

The pirate let go of Alfred's neck, dropping him to the floor. America coughed and spat up as he tried to breathe. He struggled to regain his composure and was going to say something snarky back at this ruthless version of Arthur when he froze.

This wasn't like back home. Alfred was trapped in the past, all the way in another timeline, and at the mercy of however the universe worked. He knew that death wasn't permanent in his own timeline but the ways of time travel were still up for grabs. The real Arthur never explained how death worked while time traveling. It was possible that America could die and never live again.

He stayed silent, motionless, for just a moment before asking with eyes cold "What do you want?" The malice in his voice protruded like thorns ready to bite.

If Arthur had heard the malicious tone, he didn't seem to pay any mind. In fact, the man wore a contented smile.

"You're going to be my toy on this ship," Arthur kneeled down to face-level with Alfred, "The Captain's own little slut." Arthur dragged his tongue up Alfred's jawline to the shell of his ear where it brushed the sensitive skin.

Alfred was shocked. Never in his mind had he thought those words would be spoken. He had prepared himself for numerous other possibilities but this was not one of them!

"W-Wait…what?"

England chuckled deviously, never having lost his composure throughout the entire conversation. He grabbed America by the collar and yanked him up. "Would you rather me play with you here or in my chambers? It doesn't matter where. My crewmates will still hear your cries." He began to push Alfred along, taking hold of his wrists to keep the prisoner from escaping. The pirate had already chosen for him. Alfred was too caught up in this newfound information to choose anyways.

Play with him? His cries? This was not what America had signed up for! He began to struggle in England's grasp when he remembered the risks of defying him. His heart was beating out of his chest, breath barely escaping him as his lungs overworked themselves. He looked frantically as Arthur led him to the Captain's quarters, as if an escape button was lying about unseen. The crewmembers he locked eyes with donned entertained and knowing looks. Many smiled or cackled. This wasn't the first time their Captain had found a plaything.

Arthur reached around Alfred to the door and unlocked it with another key from his pockets, shoving Alfred inside with his knee. He closed it behind him where it locked on its own. The captured nation was surprised he hadn't fallen to the floor from the shove, partly because his knees were weak from shock and anxiousness.

"I don't understand! Why are you wanting something like…like _this_ from me?! Why not ask for something else?" Alfred still couldn't wrap his head around the situation. There were many other things he could have been captured for! Why this?! Had he misunderstood his words? Maybe it was just some sort of pirate slang that meant something completely different? Yeah, it had to be that.

The Captain placed his hand under Alfred's chin, making Alfred look up at him. The two were the same height but England's leather boots made him much taller. It was now that America took in the sight of England's uniform. An intricate, detailed pirate captain's hat was lying precariously on Arthur's head. It included what looked to be almost like a white feather boa slightly hanging off the edge of the hat. Looking down, Alfred saw the lavish coat Arthur wore, a crimson red that obviously hid the stains of blood from those who had defied him. Gold trim decorated the fabric and on England's shoulders were those…fringy-things. He hadn't had to use the term in quite a while. What were they again? Epaulets? Yeah, that sounded about right. Some other accessories adorned Arthur's clothing, such as beads and fine jewels. No expense had been forgotten when adding the details of his uniform. The gold and jewels glittered when hit by sunrays, and at sea the sunlight was plentiful. Combining everything, Arthur's uniform made him look strong, dominant, and commanding, a huge change from how Alfred usually saw him.

"I don't need anything else from you, love. I know the way to where we're going. I've exhausted my need for manpower. This is the only job left on this ship," Arthur chuckled as he eyed his new toy. "I've already stolen your land as my own with you as my captured property, but as long as you're here I might as well have some fun. You looked my type since the day I found you." The thumb of the hand holding Alfred's chin moved to slide gently over Alfred's bottom lip. The digit barely touched his skin which caused Alfred to shiver, even with the leather gloves covering Arthur's hands. Arthur took delight in the reaction he earned.

"I'm sure there's something I could do on this ship! There has to be a job for me somewhere!" America was a little desperate. He disliked this feeling of ownership and had never done anything like this with Arthur before. He felt almost embarrassed to be in this position with Arthur above him. It was reminiscent of his colonial days, something that he often pushed far from his mind. Alfred had to remind himself that regular Arthur would probably get him out of there in just a few days. Surely Alfred could survive that long and dodge a bullet here or there?

"You're right. There is a job for you here." Arthur was still amused by his trapped new colony. Before Alfred could sigh in relief, the Captain pulled out a knife and sliced down the middle of the tank top Alfred wore.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Alfred tried to move away from the knife and keep his shirt intact but the damage had been done. The fabric split in two, exposing Alfred's chest.

"Your job is to pleasure me as I see fit, _understand?_ " England's voice was that of authority and left no room for questioning. His hands caressed America's bare chest before leading the captured territory to the wall by the bed, effectively pinning him there. If Alfred's hands hadn't been chained behind his back Arthur would have loved to place them above Alfred's head, emphasizing how much control the pirate had over him.

"And what if…ng…I decide not to cooperate, huh? What then?" Alfred was going to make sure he stayed alive but dammit, he wasn't going to do what he didn't have to! He would get away with as much as he could! His body may not have been complaining right now but his mind still was!

England petted America's strewn hair, feigning a comforting touch. "Oh, I have many ways to convince you, lad. If killing you is too much of a burden then I could always let my men have their way with you. After all, the more use you are the better. I'm sure such entertainment would rejuvenate them to top shape and they'd be even more efficient."

Alfred paled, not having expected such a harsh punishment, though he should have known better than to think that. If the pirate had no problem with killing then giving Alfred to his men would instead just be a step down, nothing more. America was already convinced that cooperating was a better plan for himself but England continued.

"I could also give them a show with your body by taking you in front of them. Humiliation is a strong persuasion tactic too, don't you think? Wouldn't you love to be tied to the mast, legs and arse spread for them all to see, your body rocking with both the waves and the force of my thrusts, no possible way for you to hide your face as they watched you in such a vulnerable and humiliating position?" Arthur put emphasis on every descriptive image by caressing the parts of Alfred's body he mentioned. His hands found their way to Alfred's hips, mimicking where they would be in that situation. One hand slipped between Alfred's legs to his inner thigh. He grinned as he watched Alfred react to the touch even as he fought the tempting pleasure. The lad was almost too easy.

Alfred's heart was beating faster by the minute as Arthur described each scenario. The American's face was a mixture of fear and embarrassment but he was frozen as Arthur kept talking. His mind had been so struck with shock that it couldn't process anything but what the pirate was saying.

"I bet they'd get a good laugh and cheer us on, yelling out ways for me to make it even worse for you. Some of them would probably have a nice wank as they watched your body react involuntarily, how your mouth would just slightly hang open, eyes half-lidded as the pleasure coursed through your body regardless of how much you didn't want anyone to watch. And if those two repercussions don't deter you, then I could always summon a curious, tentacled beast for you to play with. Does any of that sound appealing to you, love?" The man wore a smirk on his features, chuffed with his work as he finally finished detailing the torturous situations for Alfred.

America was not one to usually fear, but he had never seen someone so merciless. He wanted to call England on his bluff about summoning a tentacle monster but he honestly wasn't even sure if it was a bluff or not. He wasn't sure about anything anymore. It was definitely possible that America could accidentally wind up in any of these situations if he didn't watch himself.

Alfred's mouth was a firm line as he begrudgingly came to realize that he would have to do what this sick bastard wanted if he was going to survive with as little damage as possible. He was reluctant. His entire being was screaming not to give in to the man. It was all he could do not to fight back. Letting someone else have power and control over him was…it just wasn't supposed to happen! America was always the one in control. He'd fought an entire war with England over his independence and now it was like that was all taken away! It was nearly impossible to do…but America finally put down his pride to avoid the consequences.

"I'll do what you want," was all the American said. He looked into Arthur's eyes with no signs of fear. Though his words were of submission, the fiery spirit in his stare was as vigorous of a flame as ever.

England met his pet's gaze. The inner defiance still persistent in Alfred was what he loved when it came to breaking in new toys.

 _This was going to be fun._

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

Thank you so much guys for enjoying this! Your reviews have been the driving force of my motivation to continue this fanfiction! The next chapter should be starting with smut. I've been so focused on making the plot logical so the smut wouldn't seem forced, but it's caused me to delay writing it. Sorry! There's a teasing of smut here at least, and possible foreshadowing. I'm going to be a little evil to Alfred...  
I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner than it took for this one!  
Also, thank you to Bitter-Artist for not just the cover of this fanfiction, but also her continued support and advice on this story! It was super helpful to get feedback during the process of writing this. You can find all of her amazing art on Tumblr with the same URL as her name! (Psst, you should send her pictures of pie and remind her how great her art is. She doesn't think it's good at all which is completely false! And if you like Pirate Arthur, she's got plenty of that for you too.)  
If you're wanting to pester me to finish the next chapter, Tumblr is the best place to do it. You can find me there as Mcwolly-Sketch, or on my art blog as Mcwollybob. Sometimes I need a little push to get me writing again.  
I appreciate all of your reviews, follows, favorites, and just overall encouragement! It's helped me continue my quest for writing and I doubt I would have gotten this far in the fanfiction without you guys. Thank you! cx


	4. A Captive's Resistance

Captain Kirkland traced his gloved hand down Alfred's jawline. The intimate touch made Alfred avert his eyes, still not used to…well, all of this. His mind was split in what it wanted to do as if it were congress. Part of him wanted to put up a fight and not go down so easily, even though he knew he ultimately couldn't resist _too_ much due to the consequences that had already been laid out before him. The other part of him just wanted to give in to what his body was already beginning to feel. He…didn't necessarily mind feeling Arthur's touch sometimes...

The imperial red of England's coat was beginning to remind America more and more of that old uniform of his, just needing a white sash to complement the outfit and they would have been back in 1776. It commanded authority, and Alfred didn't want to admit to himself just how much he enjoyed the thought of letting the control slip from his hands for a small while…

"I can't wait to take a tour of my new territory," Arthur grinned. He gave Alfred space from the wall and turned him in order to unlock the handcuffs that had rendered Alfred's strength so useless.

America knew better than to hope for escape, even at the sound of the chains being taken off. They were out in the middle of the ocean with nowhere for Alfred to run, barely any space to hide. He would end up being the crew's entertainment for the night if he made an attempt to get away. Even if he took out the ship's captain, he doubted he could get the entire crew to side with him. Arthur knew this, which is why he could take off Alfred's restraints without worry; though he wasn't planning on letting Alfred have that freedom for long.

England captured his prisoner's mouth in a kiss, catching America off guard. He hadn't been expecting the pirate to do anything intimate in that sort of sense; England had acted like he was only interested in America for his body. Alfred was hesitant, just barely allowing England to nudge his tongue inside. England's hand held the back of America's head, not letting him go. He caressed Alfred's tongue with his own, exploring every part of his toy's mouth.

Alfred tried to catch his breath as the kiss broke. "You seem to…have had some practice…but could still use some more," He smirked at the pirate captain who had never mentioned anything about being punished for insults.

"You seem to have never had any practice. I would even peg you as a virgin. Is this your first time?" the Captain smirked back with even more confidence.

Alfred's cheeks heated and he stuttered as he tried to defend himself. "N-No! I've done these things plenty of times! You're the one who doesn't know what he's doing. I barely felt a thing!" Alfred in fact rarely had such intimate encounters. The last time he could remember was a few years back with Matthew. There was little logic in having such relations with regular humans, and nations didn't often find themselves in the company of others like them unless they were at an international meeting. And then there was the fact that they couldn't reproduce, so that human instinct to mate wasn't really present in their biology. Sexual tension just bubbled up a lot less, but it made sense considering how long they lived. A few years for a nation isn't even a week in a human's lifespan. Though if he was out at sea day after day like this with little to do, he could see the desire appearing much more frequently. The touches Alfred had received so far already reignited his body's need, even as he was still actively trying to deny it.

"I can tell you're lying just from the red on your face." England leaned in and dragged his warm tongue up the shell of America's ear, who hadn't been expecting such a feeling. The touch made America shiver. His skin was so sensitive that it was easy to get him to react. "And now the red has risen from your cheeks all the way up to the tip of your ears. How cute," England chuckled with amusement.

Alfred gave a light glare to try to keep from looking like he enjoyed this, but his blushing face was clear evidence of what his body was really feeling. Deep down, he knew that he didn't want England to stop. But he would have sex with that tentacle monster before he admitted such a thing to Arthur! …and himself.

Arthur stepped closer to Alfred, bringing Alfred's thoughts to the here and now. The American stepped backwards without thinking. He was busy trying to figure out Arthur's plans. The pirate took another step and again Alfred unconsciously moved. The Captain licked his lips seductively which distracted Alfred from what he was really doing. Alfred wasn't known for paying attention to every detail of a moment, which is why the pirate was able to guide Alfred backwards until his legs hit the bed. Upon realizing what was behind him, his heart beat even faster.

England leaned into Alfred's ear. "Get onto your back and take off your clothes." The teasing nature of England's voice wasn't there this time. His voice had changed to that of someone in command who wanted something. Alfred knew better than to refuse.

The bed was much more comfortable than the floor of the brig, the thought passively coming to mind as Alfred climbed onto the mattress. He looked over at Arthur who was still patiently waiting for Alfred to strip. His hands wanted to shake as he slowly shed each piece of clothing, but Alfred wasn't going to let the pirate have the satisfaction of seeing how embarrassed he was. The destroyed shirt came off first. It easily slid down Alfred's muscled and tanned skin, which Arthur was already imagining underneath him. Alfred's shoes had been kicked off long ago when he was first captured and put in that cell. He couldn't delay it any longer as his hands reached for his jeans, slowly sliding them off. Alfred looked away, not wanting to show how embarrassed and self-conscious he felt as his body was revealed to the pirate. The thin fabric of his boxers was all that was left between the Captain and the full sight of Alfred.

"Beautiful…" England said, mesmerized by America's body. He reached out a gloved hand and graced it down America's chest. Alfred initially flinched as he was touched. Though he secretly almost enjoyed England's caresses (possibly not minding the gloves either…), he still felt the singe of humiliation from giving up his body like this, and it didn't help that America kept lying to himself about how he felt.

"Don't worry, poppet. I promise you that you'll feel more pleasure than you ever knew possible. You'll be begging on your hands and knees for more, and I'll give it to you like the selfless gentleman I am."

America wanted to point out that England was FAR from selfless, and "gentleman" was a very questionable description after all he'd done to America in just the past few days.

England opened a drawer next to the bed and pulled out a length of rope, which he then used to tie America's hands above his head to the intricately detailed headboard. Though he knew America wouldn't-and couldn't-run, he wanted to have the dominance that came with having his toy tied up and vulnerable. He absolutely loved the powerful feeling it gave him, and America looked so cute when helpless. He couldn't help but grin devilishly at the sight of Alfred tied up, tanned muscles and all.

The Captain was already on top of his captive, his hands and knees on either side of Alfred to further pin the man beneath him. Finally, he was able to do what he wished with his territory. It had taken long enough. England began to lick, suck, and nibble the expanse of skin now available to him. Alfred's breath hitched as he felt a tongue twirl around one of his perked nipples, probably his most sensitive spot after his curl. The feeling caused Alfred to involuntarily arch his back. Arthur grinned at the sight and the delicious sounds of Alfred's strangled moans. He could tell that the lad was doing everything he could not to give him the pleasure of hearing any noise come out of his mouth, which just made it even more pleasurable every time one escaped.

"Look at how much you're enjoying this. It's so cute how thoroughly your body is begging for me now when only a few minutes ago you had been so defiant. What happened, love?" Arthur chuckled and continued to lick and kiss Alfred's nipple after finding it such a sensitive spot to teasing. He hadn't even wrapped his lips around the nub yet Alfred was already whimpering and doing everything he could not to cry out. Every whimper granted Alfred another long, teasing lick from Arthur's tongue. The warm and wet muscle sent sparks of pleasure straight to the pit of Alfred's stomach and up the American's spine. He had forgotten just how sensitive his skin was. Alfred had begun to blush even harder after opening his eyes to look at the Englishman just to find Arthur's eyes looking right back at him, tongue still flicking at Alfred's chest. He was embarrassed at even the thought of someone watching him react to such pleasure, and the real thing made his face heat up even more.

The panting and heavy breaths, soft red cheeks, and parted lips concentrating hard on not allowing any sound to escape told England that he already had his pet in the palm of his hands, but he wanted to make sure America remembered this. When America looked back on this memory, he wanted him to remember just how vulnerable he was. He was going to make Alfred unable to ignore the lustful desire his body was feeling. Arthur couldn't wait to hear him beg. He chuckled ominously as he imagined it.

The pirate stopped for just a moment to rummage through that drawer again, this time pulling out a small vial that was filled with some sort of powder. Alfred's face paled. He had opened his mouth to ask Arthur what was in the glass container when a hand clamped down on Alfred's face. His eyes opened wide in fear, worry forcing his body on edge. He had no clue what Arthur was planning or what was in that bottle.

"Don't worry, love. This will help you relax." Arthur's other hand that was holding the vial brought the powdery substance up to Alfred's face. Without the availability of his mouth, Alfred was forced to breathe through his nose if he didn't want to faint from lack of oxygen. He fought Arthur's grip, trying to move away from the vial. Though he writhed and shook, squirming underneath England's hand, it was inevitable. As an empire, Arthur rivaled Alfred's strength. The superpower couldn't even break free of the rope that restrained his hands. It must have been reinforced with magic. He hadn't known Arthur could do that with rope too. Dammit!

America desperately tried to keep from breathing the substance England held to his face but his body couldn't keep it up any longer. Alfred's nose involuntarily breathed in the powder. It was completely odorless and he wasn't sure it even had any effect for a few seconds. That is, until he felt a warmth begin to spread in his body. He suddenly felt…so much warmer. His skin tingled at the faintest brush of contact. Alfred moved a little, his body desperately wanting…something! He was already afraid he knew what that drug had been when Arthur suddenly trailed his tongue down Alfred's chest, causing Alfred to cry out. He immediately shut his mouth tight. That same touch wouldn't have earned such a response earlier! That vial must have been—

"An aphrodisiac," the pirate commented, twirling the small bottle in his hand before shutting it with a cork and placing it back in the drawer. Alfred was wondering now if there was anything _not_ related to sex in there.

"The drug works wonders when wanting to force someone to admit what they're truly feeling. I can tell that it's already working. You'll be feeling warm really soon, and eventually your skin will become twice as sensitive. You won't be able to keep yourself from listening to your desires. You'll be moaning from my every touch," Arthur smirked. He couldn't wait to watch his toy finally break and give in to the pleasure, and this toy was especially defiant too.

"I-I don't feel…nng…a-anything!" Alfred struggled against the restraints. Even though he was stuck on this ship, he didn't want to be unable to escape from this position, especially now that he wasn't sure if he could even keep control of himself! He desperately wanted not to lose all of his pride. He couldn't let himself give in! He didn't want to but the desire for further touch was already rising. If Arthur could just…touch that one place for him!

England could see it on his face. America was wanting touch desperately but was still trying so hard not to give in. Such perseverance! If only America knew that the inner fight of not losing control was what England loved. He enjoyed watching his pet unable to deny the pleasure and eventually beg for more—for him. America was doing exactly what he wanted. England savored the power he felt already as he watched America bite his lip, refusing to ask for anything of the sort.

"You seem to be needing something… Is there anything you'd like me to do for you?" The smile displayed on Arthur's face was devious and seemed to not even fully express just how much he was enjoying the situation. He knew exactly what Alfred was wanting and it was obvious to the both of them, but he was determined to make the man admit it out loud.

"Yeah, I-I'd like…nn…to be untied…if you will," Alfred asked as if he had the choice. England would have to be an idiot if he thought America was EVER going to give in to him!

"Oh, really? Well then, I guess I'll go ahead and get some work done," the Captain said in an innocent tone of voice. He got up off the bed and took two steps towards the opposite side of the room where his desk and maps were located when Alfred yelled out "Wait! I…um…"

"Hm?"

"Err…" The trapped nation looked away from Arthur's eyes, shifting a little in the bed as if trying to get friction between his legs. He couldn't…h-he absolutely couldn't ask for such things but the thought of being left dry like this was unbearable!

"Just…please…." Alfred felt so embarrassed to be saying these words. Damn that aphrodisiac! "…Arthurrr…"

England chuckled and walked back over to America. He decided to wait on making his toy beg for now. Arthur could tell that just those three words were hard enough for the lad to say. Once Alfred's pride was cracked and his body unable to deny any longer, then he would make his colony beg.

"You're lucky I'm such a generous Captain," Arthur leaned down and kissed Alfred's lips softly before moving to lightly kiss one of Alfred's perked nipples as well. The second kiss elicited a cute squeak from Alfred, who tried to act like he hadn't had a reaction to the touch.

England's hand travelled down America's chest, creeping towards the edge of America's boxers. His fingers teasingly slid underneath the band but didn't go any further. He watched America's reactions to his touches. Though Alfred's mind was trying to be dishonest, his body had abandoned that ship long ago. Finally, he took the fabric and slowly pulled it down, slipping it off Alfred's body entirely to land on the wooden floor. The air hit Alfred's now exposed cock and made him all the more aware of his lack of clothing. It only emphasized the fact that the pirate captain was still fully clothed. Alfred noticed the jewels glimmering from the speckled rays of light that hit them. There was even a few gold rings around Arthur's gloved fingers. They were each donned with an emerald that only suited the uniform because of the vibrant color of Arthur's eyes. Alfred found that the pirate's eyes refused to be silent and were one of the most striking parts of England's appearance, besides the eyebrows and blonde hair, of course. America came back to his senses and tried to maneuver his legs as if to cover himself, now even more self-aware of his nakedness, but Arthur pushed down on his knees to keep him from being able to do so.

"Such a cute sight. I wasn't expecting you to be this big," Arthur said teasingly. Alfred fumed at the disguised insult.

"Oh yeah? And how big is yours, huh?! I doubt yours even comes close!"

The Captain didn't even reply to Alfred's attempt at an insult, instead letting his hand fall onto his captive's inner thigh, effectively quieting the colony. America sucked in a breath as England's fingertips graced the sensitive skin there. Every touch sent feeling straight to Alfred's cock. He was beginning to desperately want attention there even more so than before. The simple caresses to every area around that one specific spot were becoming torturous. Each one made Alfred just a little more desperate and the grip on his pride loosen. He let out a small mewl. It was a pitiful sound, almost barely even there, as if it had been purposefully whispered. But Arthur knew without a doubt that he had heard it.

"You're so greedy for not being in control. I have you tied up and stranded on a ship in the middle of the North Sea, yet you keep eyeing my hands hoping your glances will suffice for spoken words." England trailed his fingertips across America's skin. The leather gloves were a permanent reminder of who was in control, and that person was not Alfred.

America thought about England's comment for a moment but wasn't able to dwell on his words; Arthur was very distracting. It felt like it had been ages (and this was coming from a nation, mind you), but finally— _finally_ —he felt a hand grasp his cock. It just stayed there, palming him and not giving much relief, but... _fuck_. It felt so good after how much Arthur had teased him, all of the gentle caresses so close to that one spot but never ending up close enough to touch there. Alfred bit his lip to keep from moaning and nearly pierced his skin from how hard he had to bite.

"You seem to like it when I touch here. Or should I—" England was about to take back his hand when America shouted.

"PLEASE, for the love of all that is good, do _not fucking take that hand away, dammit_!"

England had not been expecting to hear America say that at all but he didn't question it. Instead, he smirked like he was all that and a bag of chips (or crisps, in this case?). Arthur stroked Alfred's cock diligently as a reward for admitting, even if he hadn't begged per se.

Alfred arched his hips. Though he was finally getting relief from Arthur's torture, it didn't cancel out the fact that the grip on his pride was slipping. The aphrodisiac was powerful and America was beginning to feel like he would do anything to satiate the feeling. He needed more—more than just this.

"Your expression is so cute," the pirate captain grinned as he worked Alfred's cock. He pulled out all the tricks, thumbing the slit expertly where precum had already begun to appear. America couldn't even work up the words to proclaim he wasn't cute at all, his mind could barely focus on anything except that there was a hand wrapped around his cock and that it felt amazing.

The blissful reward came as quickly as it left. England's hand fell away, America's whimper not going unnoticed. He had the colony exactly where he wanted him. America was confused as to why the pleasure stopped when suddenly he felt England crawl closer until his crotch was right in front of the trapped nation's face. America was stuck with England's weight on top of his chest now combined with the magic-infused restraints. At least now he didn't feel as exposed since Arthur was no longer looking at the rest of his body.

"What are—" Alfred didn't even have time to finish the question before he saw Arthur unbutton his trousers and he got his answer. Realization dawned on his face as if he had been hit in the head with a brick.

"I'm going to enjoy the warm feeling of your mouth as you pleasure me. Did you not realize what I had brought you into my room for?" Arthur reached into his pants and pulled out his cock. It definitely was not as big as Alfred's, not in the slightest, nope. And that was not a lie either…

"You mentioned earlier that you doubted I came close in size but I think it's fairly obvious who's bigger, love. Unless you don't see these added centimeters of mine."

 _Dammit._

Arthur stroked his cock in front of Alfred's face. The image of England still in his captain's uniform, complete with leather boots, gloves, and his feathered hat, while he confidently stroked his cock where America couldn't avert his eyes...it was almost impossible for him to deny how much it turned him on. Alfred's cheeks were a red that rivaled England's coat.

"Are you getting a good look, pet?" Arthur thumbed himself and slowly teased his cock, almost emphasizing what he was doing as Alfred couldn't pry his eyes away. England moaned lowly before resting the tip against America's lips. Being so close to the man's face, it wasn't possible for America to move his head away. "How about you give it a little lick and show me what you can do, poppet?" There was a grin on England's face as he said those words, obviously not going to let America refuse.

It really was inevitable. America knew that his options were limited. He could either comply and get this all over with, or stay there with his mouth shut tight until he found out if Arthur's tentacle monster threat was a bluff. He couldn't see a reasonable way out of this and his body was pleading for attention as it was. Though his pride stung from the decision…this was better than the alternatives.

"Oh, that's a good lad." England basked in the feeling of America's warm mouth slowly opening to allow him inside. Alfred was ready to finish all of this as soon as possible. He tried desperately to block out the humiliating feelings as he began to move his head back and forth, pleasuring Arthur's cock. His tongue lapped at the underside, occasionally licking the tip as his head moved back. The better he pleasured Arthur, the sooner this would be done. Alfred reminded himself of this every time he felt his willingness could be mistaken as eagerness by an onlooker, though somewhere in the far back of his mind delighted in being used by Arthur like this.

Alfred had only been sucking Arthur's cock for a few minutes when Arthur grabbed Alfred's head and took matters into his own hands, starting to thrust in and out of Alfred's awaiting mouth. America had to attempt not to choke as his throat was assaulted, taking England deeper than he had been before. His eyes were squeezed shut, trying not to focus on what his mouth was being used for, when suddenly he felt something appear inside of him, stretching his entrance, and begin to vibrate. He had no clue what was going on or how but the vibrations caused him to involuntarily moan around Arthur's cock. The small vibrating object was only a smidge too far to be touching his prostate. It seemed England's torturous teasing hadn't ended yet, assuming this was his doing. Of course, Arthur knew all of these sexual spells but never once learned one for time travel. Just America's luck.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself down there. Do you really like the taste of my cock that much?" Alfred narrowed his eyes at the smirk being given to him, though his glare was interrupted as the vibrations suddenly became stronger. He gave another moan, unable to stay quiet with his mouth open wide around Arthur's cock. The vibrations caused pleasure to ripple through his body, which in turn just made Arthur's experience even more enjoyable. He was beginning to wonder when the vibrations would increase next when suddenly England's movements stopped, still deep in America's throat. Alfred watched as Arthur threw his head back in pleasure, spending himself in such a way that Alfred was forced to swallow everything lest he choke. As Arthur pulled out, one last spurt of cum made its way free and painted Alfred's face. The white substance dripped from America's glasses onto his cheeks. Alfred was going to spit out the semen that had dribbled onto his lips but the pirate held Alfred's chin firmly, forcing America to lick up the cum with his tongue.

England used a cloth from the bedside table to clean up America's glasses. "You pleasured me well, lad. I'm surprised you don't do this for a living! I can see you having men lined up for your services all night long."

"Quiet…" Alfred grumbled. He had only done it to get things over with quicker, nothing more!

Now that he'd made the pirate come, he noticed that the vibrations had stopped as well, but his own needs certainly hadn't. He was still hard and longing for contact. Darn that aphrodisiac!

"You know, you really do look so cute like this, as much as you try to deny it." Arthur graced his hand down Alfred's cheek before leaning in and leaving a gentle kiss on his neck. The light touch of his lips made Alfred shiver. England left another gentle kiss a little lower on America's neck, this time nibbling and licking the spot with his tongue. His hand glided down and found Alfred's member again, stroking it at an even slower pace than before.

"Arthur, please—nn…please hurry and finish what you're going to do with me." The attention to his cock was going to drive Alfred crazy if the teasing foreplay continued.

"I think someone is trying to get what they want without admitting it first." England's tongue circled the mark he had made on America's neck, trailing up to Alfred's jawline and then to tease his pink ear. He let the sensitive skin there experience the warm and wet feeling, giving fleeting licks to the shell of Alfred's ear every once in a while.

"I…fine—just…please can you finish what you started already?"

"What is it that you want?" A fingertip traced patterns on Alfred's inner thigh.

"Arthurrr, come on! Don't do this to me!" Alfred whined.

"I don't know what you want unless you tell me, love." England smirked again, having noticed how the nickname affected his pet.

America's face was bright red from embarrassment. He was pinned underneath England still without clothes and wanting desperately to tape his mouth shut so he wouldn't have to say a word, but he knew that the other could be just as stubborn as him. He was going to be stuck here until the pirate got what he wanted. There was no way around it…

"…...plstkm…." Alfred mumbled as quietly as he could.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Arthur smiled, knowing exactly what Alfred was trying to say.

"…..ples tke me…." the nation mumbled a little louder.

"Still couldn't hear you, poppet," England grinned. He leaned in a little closer as if to hear America better.

"I said…p-please…take…me…" Every word resisted leaving Alfred's mouth. America turned his head to try to hide his face and keep from looking at England. If it was possible, America's cheeks seemed to become even redder.

Arthur smiled like someone who'd won a bet. "Of course, my dear colony." Alfred wisely kept himself from arguing that he wasn't anyone's colony, especially Arthur's. Oh man, when he got back to the present Arthur was going to get his ass kicked _TWICE_.

The pirate rummaged back in his sex drawer (there was no other word for it, Alfred decided. It was a fricking sex drawer. Show him proof that there was something not related to sex in there. Prove it! Yeah, that's what he thought). England scavenged for a moment before pulling out what looked to be some sort of lube made of oils and other slippery stuff. Who knew what they used back then…back now. There could have been butter in that 'lube' for all Alfred knew. There was no FDA in the time of pirates.

America may have been trying to distract himself from how embarrassed he was.

England slicked his hand with the lubricant before pressing a finger against America's entrance in warning and slowly pushing inside. Alfred tensed but tried to relax his muscles. It was just going to hurt more if he didn't relax. Arthur waited for Alfred to adjust, the latter not having expected his patience. In fact, America was surprised England was preparing him at all with how the pirate had been taking anything he wanted.

A second finger inched its way inside, England's hand now scissoring America. He took some time to thrust his fingers in and out, stretching him, and then finally inserted a third finger. Arthur knew the preparation was important to help keep Alfred from feeling unnecessary pain. This wasn't a punishment, after all. Though a fierce Captain, Arthur didn't hurt anyone unless it was needed. A crew might obey their Captain due to fear but loyalty isn't born that way.

"A-Alright, I'm ready." Alfred had been uneasy at first but eventually the pain subsided enough for his body to remind him what it wanted.

"Don't worry, lad. I've never not satisfied someone in bed. I'm an utmost gentleman who knows how to pleasure his lass." England moved between America's legs and situated the nation just right, positioning himself at America's entrance. The other gave England another glare for the smug claim but didn't say anything, instead mentally preparing himself for what he knew was coming next.

Arthur leaned in and kissed Alfred softly on the cheek, a gentle and romantic gesture, to try to distract Alfred from the pain of pushing himself inside. Alfred wished he could grip the sheets—something—for purchase but his wrists were still restrained to the headboard. He clenched his jaw as Arthur's cock slowly made its way fully sheathed inside of him.

"You're lucky I'm desperate for contact right now because of that aphrodisiac," America bit out as he attempted to calm his muscles around the intrusion.

"I don't think you had a choice." The Captain needed to remind his captured territory just who had the power here. He gave America only a slim period of time to become accustomed to the stretch, biting his colony's shoulder as he started to thrust. The rhythm was rough and intense, England wanting to take what was his and America bearing the consequences of it, though the results quickly changed in America's favor as England finally hit America's sweet spot. Alfred abandoned his commitment to staying quiet, no longer able to do so as wave after wave of pleasure was driven through his body. The aphrodisiac only increased the feeling of his prostate being stimulated. Alfred gradually lost grip on his mind and could only focus on his need for the warm body pressing against him and filling him up so deliciously.

"So deep…Ar-…thur, nnn! Ah! More, please…Arthur!" Alfred's words were almost delirious. His arms pulled taut against the rope, wanting so badly to grab at the bed, at Arthur's coat, to wrap his arms around Arthur's neck and hold him so close that he could breathe in the scent of the sea that remained on the pirate's clothes.

England brushed his hand through America's hair lovingly, accidentally finding that pesky curl that never conformed to the rest of America's hair. Alfred cried out upon the touch, pulling even harder against his binds reflexively. The Captain was transfixed on the beauty of Alfred's face crying in pleasure, lips parted as if welcoming Arthur's own and eyes filled with need for England's body. He curled the cowlick around his finger, earning another delicious cry of "Please!" and "More!" Arthur's name slipped from Alfred's lips more times than he could count. It was like it was one of the only words Alfred knew how to say in the moment.

Arthur parked himself against Alfred's sweet spot to watch the other react to the unending pleasure. His mind was able to register one thought in the blurry mess that was his conscious in the midst of such bliss. Suddenly Alfred felt pressure around his member, looking down to see a ribbon that had magically appeared and tied around his cock.

"Noooo, Arthurrr…nnn-aah!" He could barely even manage to whine the other's name in his condition, sweet spot still continuously being assaulted.

"Beg for your Captain and then we'll see if I'll let you come." England bit and nibbled at America's neck, littering marks across the nation's skin. His tongue trailed down to America's chest, swirling around a nipple and teasing there.

"Please, Arthur, I…hah…! A-Aaah!" Alfred could barely register in his head that he was supposed to not want to submit, the last bit of resistance pulling at his sleeve. His back arched in response to the stimulation of his chest, wanting so much more.

Arthur only continued to tease Alfred, not moving to untie the ribbon. Alfred whined and whimpered, hoping Arthur would change his mind, but Arthur wouldn't give.

"A-Arthur…nn…please...please, Arthur, I want it so much. So badly…hah, nnn…please…!" America's words were only interrupted by his erratic breaths and the small noises in response to England's ministrations. He could barely do much more than say how deep inside England was and how good it felt. His mind refused to process words. "Ahn, deep…please…please, Arthur! Please, let me come! Fuck me so hard I can't stand tomorrow! Ah! I need to…c-come…so badly from your…delicious cock…'s so good…I want you so bad…hah! A-Ah, Arthur! Please…! Please, let me come, Arthur! C-Captain! Captain, please! Please, Captain Kirkland!" America rolled his hips trying to create movement. He couldn't care less about his pride now. He needed to come and he needed Arthur's cock balls deep inside of him. That was all that mattered.

England gave the most confident smirk he had all night. He began to thrust his cock inside of America again at last, kissing Alfred's neck gently with an "Anything for you, love," as if he hadn't been the one who forced the other to beg in the first place. There was no rhythm to his thrusts, both too concerned with finding the pleasure of orgasm than with anything else. England quickly undid the ribbon and started to pump America's cock in time with his thrusts. He whispered in America's ear "Pledge your loyalty to the British Empire! Scream the name of the country that owns you, pet! Scream it loud enough for my whole crew to hear your cries!" The pirate ravished Alfred's body as he continued to thrust inside his obedient colony and pump Alfred's cock to completion.

"Ahhh! E-…ENGLAND!" America screamed. Alfred arched his back once more as he came, cum spattering and now adorning his stomach. The sheets sullied underneath them in white as England milked every last spurt of cum America could give. The latter's muscles reflexively tightened around Arthur's cock, causing Arthur to thrust one last time before spilling his seed into Alfred's willing body. He pulled out just to stroke his cock a few last times to make sure every drop of cum landed on Alfred's entrance and then plunged back inside, thrusting his semen as deep into his territory as it would go. No ounce was wasted. Both expelled heavy breaths from exhaustion after fucking with such intensity. England smeared the ropes of cum on America's stomach with his gloved hand, bringing a few cum-slicked fingers to his lips to taste the combination of leather and Alfred's seed.

America was slowly coming back to his senses, still trying to catch his breath as he came down from the high. The sting of embarrassment was unable to be avoided as he realized all that he'd said.

"Are you done with my 'services' now?" It was the only thing Alfred could think of to ask. He wanted to take a shower and sleep. He wanted to sleep for the next three days until he could wake up without remembering the humiliation of having submitted to an empire, basically confirming to England that he was his colony. Why did he do that? Why did he lose all of his senses except the ones making him feel good? Alfred couldn't believe he had practically threw away his freedom, everything that made him "America". He gave Arthur exactly what he wanted.

England situated his cock back in his trousers and fixed his hat which had been sitting precariously on his head after all of their raucous movements. He took out a knife from his belt and began to cut the ropes binding America's wrists to the headboard. "Hm, for now. You were very enjoyable, lad. I take it from your moans and cries that you enjoyed yourself as well," Arthur said amusedly.

Alfred was relieved when his hands were freed, rubbing his wrists from the slight ache the rope had caused. Arthur gave Alfred a wet cloth to help clean himself up. America hadn't expected any help from the pirate at all, though he was even more surprised when a pair of trousers were placed next to him on the bed.

"Your old clothes aren't wearable anymore so you can have these."

Alfred gladly put them on and covered himself again. He felt much better not being completely naked in front of the pirate anymore, even if he still wasn't wearing a shirt.

Arthur helped Alfred up and placed his coat around Alfred's shoulders, allowing the nation some amount of privacy as he led Alfred back to the brig. The coat was warm and the scent of the sea and Arthur were still on it. England only took it back once they got to the brig and America was in his cell. Alfred's discarded shoes were the single indication that he was in the right one. Though Arthur took back his coat, he did so in exchange for a blanket. It was just one, no pillow included, and it wasn't the best blanket he had ever seen, but Alfred was astonished to be given one at all. For the past however many nights, he had been sleeping on the wooden floor without any form of comfort to help. From what America knew, being given a blanket as a prisoner from the Captain was generous and not something that happened often.

"I'll come fetch you the next time I need your company. One of my men will bring you food and water tomorrow since you've been obedient. But you best not forget that I won't hesitate to starve a captive who misbehaves." The captain closed the cell, hearing it automatically lock, and walked back up to the deck, the sound of his boots click-clacking on the wooden floor behind him.

America was glad to finally be left in peace. He didn't want to see the pirate's face for a long while. Hopefully Arthur, the real Arthur, would get him home soon. He missed the present even more now. Alfred huddled into the blanket on the floor. He was ready for a long night of rest, the short escape he had from this place through his dreams, but before closing his eyes he took a moment to look under the blanket at the silver key that laid in his palms. The sight made a smile spread across his face, the first one in what felt like a _very_ long time. Arthur had done him more favors than he intended when he'd given Alfred his coat to wear. America squeezed the key tightly in his hand as if to reassure himself that it was real and still there. Though what reassured him most was that he'd soon again be the land of the free.


End file.
